I Follow My Own Path
by Cultist Master
Summary: Naruto began to dream of some things he wasn't supposed to know. He then began to live in fear as one day he'll face those celestial beings he fought in the Chuunin Exams of his son Boruto. But did he ever have a son named Boruto? What of those dreams Sasuke leaving Konoha? P.S. There might be minor crossovers as the Otsutsuki travel in different worlds.
1. Chapter 1

"It may be necessary temporarily to accept a lesser evil, but one must never label a necessary evil as good."

-Margaret Mead

 **Chapter 1: Where It All Began**

Seventh Hokage Naruto caught his son wearing the Kote, reprimanding and then disqualifying him. Crowds looked, and despite his son committing the fault, deep inside Naruto blamed himself for not being there with his son. He accomplished his dream, married a Hyuga and had two children, but despite that, no one knew his inner turmoil, not even Kurama. Starting from the day he realized he loved Hinata, he returned her feelings, married her and a few years later on, had been inaugurated as the 7th Hokage. Time flew past he found himself unable to spend some time with his family. Loads of paperwork, activities within the other nations took the toll on his time.

He was unable to attend his son's birthday; including Himawari's which made him reconsider if he's choice of being Hokage was the right path he took. He believed in the Will of Fire and considers the village as his family. But choosing the whole Konoha from your own blood is the right thing? Those were one of his questions. Despite these innermost conflict of his, he knew that Konoha was should be put first. Selflessness and never to be selfish, just like his predecessors.

At the present time, while looking at his son Boruto, he could see his unyielding anger. Those eyes are bluer than his, sparkling with anger and hate.

"To talk, huh?", Boruto's voice laced in anger. "If you've been there to begin with, I would never do this!".Boruto jerked away his arm from his own father while the latter just looked on him with disappointment on his face.

It was also at this moment that the arena was bombarded with explosions. At the sky were two beings with extremely pale complexions, horns adorning their heads and chakra that rivals, if not greater than Kaguya's. The small one laughed seeing the distressed faces of the citizens and launched another elemental attack. The place became clear, saved for a few, to which included Sasuke, Naruto, Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki, along with the other shinobi like Shikamaru.

The duo Otsutsuki flew and glanced at the shinobi beneath them.

"You there…", Naruto called looking up. "I'm the only one you have business with, right?"

Not answering the question, Momoshiki turned on his companion. "It seems they are somewhat informed. Did they read Kaguya's scroll?"

Boruto and Sarada are confused at the situation when eventually Sasuke said, "They refine red earth from the chakra fruit and make it like some sort into a drug. One that strengthens them and prolong their lives".

Amused, Momoshiki answered, on his hand a very small red pill, "Oooooh…So you even know about the red earth? Now that is a surprise".

Everything is silent, as the shinobi digested this information into their heads. Momoshiki glanced at his pill, holding it delicately while examining it with his pale lavender eyes.

"Then in that case you should be able to comprehend just how marvelous of a thing this is. All you need is a pill, and instantly with no work at all, you can acquire true power".

This statement widened Boruto's eyes as he looked at his Kote, recalling forth his mistake.

"And then simply you'd be a coward that relies on doping! That's not true power at all", Naruto shouted causing Boruto to look at his father with a sorrowful expression.

"Hmph!", snorted Momoshiki. Rinnegan opening on his right palm, a lot of red pills came out. "Nothing but inferior life forms after all"

"Very well". The pale skinned man devoured the pills in a single gulp and then grinned maliciously.

"It shall be your body that comprehends this true power". Raising his left arm, a huge tailed beast all was formed, courtesy of the jutsu from Gyuki to which the Otsutsuki absorbed earlier. All elements adorned the orb. Fire, wind, lighting, earth and water danced, ready to strike down.

The arena crackled the entire arena, destroying it. Debris flew, which made the people in the vicinity cover their eyes. Skies darkened as it responded to the power that Momoshiki has.

"Run away!", commanded Naruto.

"Impossible, what power…", Sarada said as she knelt helplessly with both awe and fear, interlacing together making her chest heave in pressure.

Seeing Sarada's expression, Boruto created a Shadow Clone to aid his female friend Uchiha just in case something happens.

"How futile", Momoshiki smiled, ready to pour forth all his jutsu at once. A phoenix made of fire was thrown out, spreading fires everywhere. Soon, each and every element was poured by Momoshiki without restraint.

"Sasuke, take care of the kids". Naruto said.

"Hmph!". Sasuke replied as he coated the children with his Susanoo.

"Let's go Kurama!". Naruto fully transformed into his tailed beast mode, protecting his companions with the bijuu's chakra, sacrificing himself in the process.

Naruto jolted awake on his bed, sweat beading on his face. It was 8:05 AM, and he was late in the Academy. This isn't the first time he dreamed of these things. He didn't tell anyone, dismissing them as nothing but just figments of his imagination. Overtime, it turned out too real. A year ago, the dreams started when he bumped his head on the Hokage rock while doing one of his pranks. He was hospitalized, reprimanded by Iruka to be careful and focus instead on his studies. A few days after the incident, he dreamed that Mizuki-sensei told him that he was the Kyuubi. At that day on, whenever he looked at Mizuki, he could swear that this man is nothing but a fake.

He still kept his façade, having a mask on his face. A few months later on, the dreams worsened. Sasuke leaving Konoha, a man he hadn't met before who is a super pervert dying, his body never to be found, the Third Hokage dying, a man with the red hair dying before his eyes and a woman with porcelain white skin using a black haired man to resurrect herself.

Naruto clutched his head in pain and the emotions he felt in those dreams are too real that he found himself crying. A blonde hair man with blue eyes and a red haired woman with purple eyes, his parents, loved him, despite his father sealing the Kyuubi inside him. He dreamed of all bijuus, telling their names on him, and he didn't hear but he felt a strange sense of happiness when he thought of that dream.

He never told anyone of these peculiar dreams. At first, he told Iruka-sensei of his dream being the 7th Hokage but Iruka dismissed this as nothing but just products of his mind.

' _You'll reach your dream if you really study hard Naruto'._ Those were the words that echoed in his brain.

He got up of the bed, dressed himself and prepared to put on his mask. While they never noticed that he was lying, sometimes his mask slips. His demeanor becomes adult in nature or at times he feels lost, not knowing who he is. Today is the graduation day and he prepared himself, dashing through the Academy. Sitting on the desk, it was déjà vu. He knew that it was going to be a Bunshin.

"To graduate you'll have to do the Bunshin no Justu when you're called into the next room", Iruka explained as he eyed the students.

' _Exact words, exact actions'_ , Naruto's eyes narrowed. His blue eyes became cold and he knew what's going to happen. ' _This may seem ridiculous but I'll act it out. If they still say the same sentences, then it's real'._

He was cut down on his own musings when his name was called. In the room where to perform the test, forehead protectors are littered at the table. Iruka and Mizuki looked at him.

"Naruto, perform the Bunshin no Jutsu".

Putting his own hands in a handseal, he exclaimed, "Bunshin no Jutsu". The result, a sickly clone was on the floor with its tongues out, which made Iruka facepalm.

"You fail!"

"Iruka, this is his third time. At least he did create a clone we could let him pass", Mizuki's eyes in a feigned act of kindness that Naruto knew glinted.

While the two were having a conversation, Naruto clenched his fists, with fear making his heart pounding faster.

"Iruka-sensei, let me at least try again". This caught Iruka's attention.

"Naruto, you already knew that you failed and despite …"

"No!". Naruto's voice made Iruka surprised. He never saw Naruto this angry before.

"Let me do it again. I have too much chakra for a simple bunshin and therefore I think I have an alternative in place, to which I'm good of".

"Na-Naruto…", Iruka trailed off.

"Iruka, if he has an alternative to this bunshin of his, why don't let him show you. Naruto, do it please", Mizuki said smiling.

At this time, Naruto grinned making Iruka feeling nervous. Crossing his fingers, he yelled out, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu". There were twenty Narutos, grinning ear to ear.

"Na-Naruto, those were solid clones. How did you.."

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei, I have my own ways. Shinobi keep secrets so I should be entitled to keep own". Naruto's voice in an amusement which made Iruka sighed.

"Very well. You pass Naruto", He handed the blonde his forehead protector which made Naruto ecstatic. Tying it on its forehead, he got out of the room, his classmates looking at him with surprise.

"He did pass…What a miracle".

"He must've studies hard".

Murmurs filled the air as he descended outside the school grounds, with the Uchiha looking at him in a bit of surprise. He caught sight of the raven haired man and he looked at the Uchiha with cold blue eyes that was rarely seen.

"I hope we can be a great team together", Naruto said.

"As if Sasuke-kun could be in a team like you", Ino said.

With a hidden smirk on his face, he faced the blonde haired girl and answered, "You would never end up in a team with Sasuke as its customary that you along with Choji and Shikamaru, Ino-Shika-Cho will always be formed, just like what your fathers before you. A Sarutobi is then assigned to become your teacher. I know that I'll end up in Sasuke's team as he's the Rookie of the Year and I'm the dead last. In this case, Sakura-chan will also be a member of my team. As the dead last, I'll benefit from her intelligence and that bastard's proficiency with ninjutsu, Sakura-chan will benefit from us, Sasuke and I during battle, and Sasuke himself will benefit from working with others. As I've known, despite having high grades, he has the lowest grade in cooperation".

Mouth gaped, and eyes bulged, they've never seen Naruto like this before.

"Who are you and what you did to Naruto?", pointed Kiba accusingly.

"Let's just say that the real world makes you change. Until then". He put his hands in his pockets as he strode off the Academy doors.

Time flew past as he came out, and this time he'll be a hero, he thought. Scanning the memories of the dreams he had, he ran to the forest outside of Konoha, seeing Mizuki clutching a heavy scroll.

"Y-You…How did…".

"I knew this is going to happen, Mizuki-sensei", Naruto said seriously. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu".

"You little brat you can't just defeat me with a..", His voice cut off as the real Naruto was behind him and slit his throat, ending his life once and for all.

"The Kage Bunshin was just a diversion. The one you talked before was nothing but just a clone". The clone who talked to Mizuki poofed out of existence. Mizuki lay in the pool of his own blood as Naruto's cold eyes observed him.

"I'll borrow the scroll for a bit, study just one jutsu and return it to the old man. I don't want to explain things to him", the blonde muttered as he got the scroll and found a hidden place where he could read it.

"I think I'm insane. I don't even know who I am anymore". Looking at the moon, he clutched his stomach.

"What do you say, Kyuubi? Do you dream what I dream?". In his guts he knew that he will meet those bastards sooner or later, the celestial beings from the moon.

"The culprit was Mizuki but he turned out dead, and the scroll was left out in the open", an Anbu officer reported to Hiruzen.

"Have you found the one who killed him?"

"No Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen, despite the graveness of the situation, trusted his guts, that whoever did the dirty work was loyal to the village.

"Hey, are you sure you wanted to take the photo like this?", the old man who is the photographer said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, yeah, just make the photo. _'This would be a greater one than the last time'._

"Just don't regret it. Okay smile!" And the photo was snapped.

Hiruzen stared at the paper, with Naruto's profile stating, "I am the person who is known from the Eastern and Western isles making women swoon and men bitter, the great Uzumaki Naruto". The picture was a Naruto, in a pose similar to someone he knew a long time ago. Paint on his face and a frog on his head did the job.

Hiruzen sighed. ' _He reminds me of him',_ "Retake this".

"It took me ages to come up with that pose. And 3 hours later, that's the one I came up with. The sentence is great, too".

"And where's your forehead protector?"

Naruto scratched his head in reply, "I'm saving it for tomorrow's ceremony. It would be a waste if it has a scratch on it."

"This is a very important document. It lists the shinobi of their village and their abilities, and you perverted it with this gesture. Retake it".

"No!". Both were locked in a staring contest with each other.

"Sexy no Jutsu". Naruto is replaced with a blonde naked woman, with only smoke covering her body parts.

"Hokage-sama, please don't make me retake it. If you wish, we can play a little game I call bouncy bouncy", 'Her' hands in a squishing manner, the Hokage exploded in a massive nosebleed.

He recovered in a few moments. Wiping his nose, he said, "That's a quite a dangerous technique Naruto".

The door creaked open and the blonde knew who's going to enter.

"Fight me old geezer!", Armed with a shuriken in his hand, he slipped on the floor, falling down with his face flat.

"Ouch!"

' _And there is Ebisu'_.

"You! I know you're the one who set the trap around here", he pointed accusingly at Naruto.

The blonde smacked him on his head, which made his day even no better as Konohamaru began to pester him more and more. He found out that Ebisu is a secret pervert when he defeated him with his Harem no Jutsu. From that day forth, he and Konohamaru became rivals. However, deep inside, he realized that being Hokage is not the path for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is me. You don't have the right to tell me what I should do"

-My Own Quote

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"NARUTO"

"SASUKE"

Both youths screamed as they thrust their hands armed with a chidori and a rasengan. The surroundings were engulfed in a massive light, which prompted the sleeping blonde to awaken from his slumber.

' _A lot of dreams…My arm was cut off after that. I'm treasuring this arm'_

He clenched his right hand as he looked on towards the balloons that exploded. He managed to explode the water balloon and the gaseous one which he practiced the whole night. The only thing that hinders him is his lack of chakra control. Dressing himself and putting on his forehead protector, he was scowling as he needed to rely again on his shadow clones this time.

' _I have a lot of time to revert back my chakra control. Wall walking, check; walking on water on a bath tub, check. Who am I? Am I Naruto who has a wife named Hinata or the Naruto of the now. I don't think I'm neither'._

Screaming in frustration, he walked into the Academy with a scowl on his face. Sitting on his chair, he is greeted by the sight of his former crush, or so he thought.

"Sakura-chan". He waved.

"Get out of my seat, Naruto!". He shoved him down as she hopped and sat down next to Sasuke.

At this Naruto's eyes narrowed.

' _Hidden his heart from the rest of the world, hatred came along as he joined the ranks of Orochimaru. We battled for the first time at the place where our ancestors had their own, and I lost. I was only successful at the end of the shinobi world war. Will I do the same thing? Save him from his darkness? I don't think I'll be successful this time either. My priority is this world. I…'_

"Naruto, Naruto", Iruka called out.

"Huh?"

"Something wrong?".

"Nothing wrong, Iruka-sensei". Putting back his façade, he thought.

' _The thing is, if you continue to lie, you will find yourself unable to stop'._

"Okay next is Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke".

' _And I know whose going to be our teacher. Kakashi of the Sharingan, Sixth Hokage and has a best friend named Obito. Speaking of which Obito is the one who unleashed the Kyuubi.'_

"Sakura-chan, mind if I sit here?". They were now outside, with Sakura sitting on a bench and Naruto standing up.

"You know what, I hate you Naruto. Why don't you just go away and not pester me for a date. You know why you're acting like that? Because you never had any parents; always causing the trouble here and there. If I acted like that, my parents would ground me for months".

" _Why did you seal the Kyuubi inside your own son?", Naruto asked crying. He felt a pat on his head, his father having a warm smile on his face._

" _It's because I believe in you. I believe you can use its power to protect those you love"._

" _Naruto, there are some important words I want to tell , only to the men who compliment my hair", the red haired woman smiled. "Naruto…I love you"_

" _Thank you for letting me be your mother, and for letting Minato be your father. Thank you for being our son. Thank you…Thank you…"_

"You got it Naruto?", Sakura continued her rant. "You're the dead last, so stupid. If you have any parents, they'll be so ashamed having a son like you. Low grades, weak and nothing but just a stupid kid causing trouble. You'll never even have a wife. And if you do, she'll be so unlucky that your kids will inherit your stupidity".

Clenching his fists, his bangs shadowed his eyes, his eyes turned cold.

" _Hokage, hokage. It's just a position for orphans. I heard that dad never had his dad when he grew up. It would be better if he wasn't here in the first place"._

" _Boruto…", Hinata called. Unbeknownst to them, Naruto was listening, and didn't dare to say anything of what he heard that night._

Looking at Sakura, he smiled. "I know. No need to shove it right into my face".

He turned his back on Sakura, tears on his face

"Hi Sasuke-kun. You just came back. At least Naruto won't pester us anymore", smiles on her face as she is alone with Sasuke now.

"Telling him those things…you disgust me". Sasuke passed by Sakura, leaving her shocked.

"So this is where Naruto lives?", Kakashi held on the expired milk he has while inside Naruto's abode.

"Yes", Hiruzen answered.

Looking at the expired milk, Kakashi thought. _'This milk went bad a couple of days ago…'_

"Naruto isn't very smart, but by giving him to you would be the very best. Plus your team will also have Uchiha Sasuke".

"Yes sir", Kakashi answered, still clutching the carton of the expired milk. ' _This could be so troublesome'._

Naruto knew Kakashi would be late, so he took this moment to locate Team Guy and found Lee and Guy hugging in their own flames of youth. The blonde smiled, remembering the dream on how Guy battled Madara.

' _I won't let it happen'._

"You there…"

"Me?" ' _It's Neji'_

"What can I do for you?", Guy asked.

' _What should I say? The flames of youth. Now I know!'_

"I have heard of your greatness, oh Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey. I want you teach me what youth really is". His arms wide in a dramatic motion. The surroundings went silent as all four looked at him in surprise.

"YOSH! I don't know who you are but your youth burns brightly in you. Tell me your name, oh youngling". Guy exclaimed with tears falling from his eyes along with Lee. Tenten and Neji sweat dropped at this.

"Sir, from the Eastern and Western isles, my name makes women swoon in my handsomeness and men burn from jealousy, the great Uzumaki Naruto". He posed similar to his godfather Jiraiya.

The surroundings are now in sunset mode. Guy is weeping in happiness.

"Come Naruto!". He opened his arms wide.

"GUY-SENSEI"

"NARUTO"

"GUY-SENSEI'

"NARUTO"

"Lee, join us in our youthful hug"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"NARUTO"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

The three embraced each other, the waves clashed at the shore. They smiled at the two, with a ping in their teeth.

"I don't want to see that again", Neji muttered.

"Me, too".

"So, tell me the real reason why you're here", Guy said.

"You seem to be a rookie, a fresh new genin so to speak", Neji added.

"Yeah, that's right. My teacher is this eternal rival of yours so information gathering that I will do".

"Brilliant!", Guy exclaimed. "He doesn't remove his mask and I'm curious as to what he looks like. He has this favorite book called Icha Icha that he loves to read". Guy went on rambling on how he and Kakashi have their rival contests and currently it's 47-48, their score on these fights.

"Thank you so much for your words of wisdom Guy-sensei". Bowing his head, Naruto now wears his green spandex. His forehead protector wrapped tightly around his waist as he did the thumbs up.

"Now, I will go. See you later, Team Guy". Guy dashed off, preparing to do his daily routine of running 500 laps around the village, followed by Lee. The ones left were Naruto, Tenten and Neji.

"You might be a deadlast as well".

"And what of it?", Naruto asked, eyebrow raised.

"Neji…", Tenten said.

"No matter how much hard work you put through, you'll never be strong. Fate has been decided upon us since birth"

"True", Naruto agreed. "Though I'd rather fight fate. It is on our palms and it cannot be changed. But we can alter it to make our dreams come true. Instead of binding ourselves to it, we work hard to change our destinies".

"Hmph. A dead last like you wouldn't understand".

"And with the all-seeing white eyes of the Byakugan you can be so blind".

"Blind you say?", Neji smirked. "I wonder how you would fare well if we were to battle now".

"A battle isn't necessary", Naruto smiled. And then his eyes turned predatory. Behind at Neji's back he whispered.

' _So fast',_ Tenten thought.

"The Byakugan has a blind spot. The seal on your forehead binds you to be a servant is it not? I wonder, your eyes will open eventually as to what happened to your father that night". Neji's eyes widened at this.

"Y-You!", he snarled. Naruto's now a distance from him and he said.

"I can't battle against fate Neji. But I'll do my best to alter it". Naruto disappeared into view, leaving the two in a shock.

Now alone, the wind blew so chilly despite the warmth of the sun. This time, he let out his tears of frustration and helplessness. He wanted to scream, destroy everything around him. He punched the ground to let out his anger which blew a lot of debris everywhere. He didn't have this kind of strength before.

Why must he have this fate? What did he do wrong to deserve this? Tears became strangled moans and chokes. He didn't care of anything else. Pouring out all his emotions, he resumed his walking lost in thought until he saw a certain silver haired shinobi above the roof.

' _Looks he has finally arrived. And with an unexpected get up, too'._

"You're finally here", Kakashi told Naruto as the blonde jumped into the roof. "You're just time in time for our introductions".

The other two looked on at him in confusion as he was dressed in a green spandex head to toe. Sakura felt guilt welling up inside her chest as Naruto sat down beside Sasuke for the team introductions.

"So then, let's begin by introducing yourself", Kakashi said sitting on the hand railings at the roof top.

"What do you want to know?", Naruto asked bluntly setting up another surprise towards the other two.

"Your likes and dislikes, your dreams for the future, something like that".

"Why don't you introduce yourself first Sensei", Sakura said.

"Oh me?", replied Kakashi feigning confusion. "Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you of my dreams. And oh, I have lots of hobbies".

' _The only thing that we knew is his name'_ , Sasuke thought. Naruto remain unfazed as he knew of this event.

"Let's start on the right."

"Ummm. My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is…", glancing at Sasuke while blushing. "The person I like…", another glance at Sasuke. "And my dream for the future is…Kyaaah".

' _Girls of this age are more interested in love than ninjutsu'._

"Next"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are a lot of things that I dislike and I don't really like anything. I have a dream; no, one can't just call it a dream but more of an ambition. I wish to kill a certain person".

"So cool", Sakura muttered.

' _Just like I thought'._

"And you the last one".

"Uzumaki Naruto. Likes are ramen especially if Iruka-sensei pays the meal. I…", Naruto stammered which made Kakashi wonder.

' _I believe in you, Naruto'_ , _Minato said as he waved goodbye to his son before departing to the afterlife._

With a new resolve he spoke, "I reconsidered after knowing I can't reach my dream of becoming Hokage. What I ambition is to end wars that plague these world"

' _He's grown in an interesting way'._

Naruto looked above the clouds as Kakashi explained the rules about the survival training they have to ensure to become genin.

"Of the 27 graduates only 9 will be chosen as genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. This survival training has a 66% failure rate".

Naruto isn't really paying attention while Sakura shuddered and Sasuke had a grim look on his face, contemplating on how to pass the exam.

"The details are on this paper and don't be late tomorrow. Don't eat breakfast or you might throw up".

Naruto was the only one left in his musings. This time, he'll show who's the best. Every single day, he looks up at the sky often lost in his thoughts. He knew that one day, the Otsutsuki will arrive once again.

' _If I ally with Black Zetsu, I'll be forced to betray my friends. If I ally with Momoshiki, there's a chance I'll survive. They did absorb Gyuki's chakra but come to think of it, Killer Bee is still alive. Gyuki didn't even vanish. They're just after the chakra and then they'll leave. But, with my current strength I won't be able to defeat them. They absorb all ninjutsu. I don't know if sage mode will work and the best bet against them is taijutsu. Fuuinjutsu will do the job, too but I need a powerful one'._

Later that day, using his shadow clones, he copied each and every possible ninjutsu that is put in the library. There were also guides on how to create one authored by Senju Tobirama. He spent the whole night trying to create a jutsu which unfortunately is not successful.

Next morning came, Naruto woke up and glanced at the clock which read to 8:30 AM in the morning. He did not even bother fixing the papers on the floor and just proceeded to eat his instant ramen. Heading at the training grounds, he saw Sasuke and Sakura sitting at the tree with the pink haired girl blushing at Sasuke.

He didn't pay attention to them and instead sat down on a nearby tree and waited.

' _There's this comics I've read a few years ago, detailing the ability to control time. The protagonist can restore any object destroyed back to its current state or accelerate anything to the future, to which it erodes. Would that be possible'._

A multitude of theories ran across his head that he fell asleep, snoring peacefully at the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know nothing of me, so don't judge me".

-My Own Quote

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto after a few minutes woke up from his snoring as he heard Kakashi's pitter patter footsteps on the grass. Jerking up on a standing position, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Kakashi began to give his lame excuses before starting to instruct about the test. Taking the two bells from inside his pockets, he held it up at the three.

"Here are two bells. Your task is to take these bells from me before time's up. Those who don't have a bell by noon gets no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps", Kakashi says pointing to the direction of the stumps. He then continued. "I'll also eat lunch in front of you."

Two of Naruto's teammates growled in hunger and Sasuke thought, _'So that's why he told us not to eat'_

Meanwhile, Naruto just yawned in relaxation.

"I take it you're not worried at all Naruto", Kakashi says as he puts the bells back at his pocket. "You did eat breakfast".

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei", the blonde smiled sheepishly scratching his head. "Not all rules are meant to be followed though".

' _Hooo. Contrary to the reports I received back at the Academy, Naruto is quite observant'_ , Kakashi thought amused.

' _Naruto ate breakfast. He saw this test as a trap',_ Sakura glanced at Naruto just absentmindedly kicking the dirt in front of him.

Naruto's behavior has also been a mystery at Sasuke but chose to not pay mind in this. He wanted to pass, be a full-fledged genin and then eventually kill Itachi, the clan killer.

"You only have to get one bell". The bells making sounds as Kakashi picked it up once again from his pocket. "Only two will pass and one will eventually be tied to the stump." Kakashi then neared the bells at his face.

"Not only that, the person who is tied to the stump is also the one that fails in the exam. And that person will be the one to be sent back at the Academy".

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this while Sakura felt nervousness creeping down the features of her face. The atmosphere turned grim despite the warm weather when they heard Kakashi said those words.

"If you want, you can use shurikens and kunai. Come at me with the intent to kill. That way you'll be able to pass the Academy", deadpanned Kakashi.

"But…you'll be in danger!", Sakura cried.

"In the real world, aiming weapons at the enemy is the obvious choice when defending yourself. In that way, victory will come to you in an easy way", Kakashi explained. "Now, begin!"

Both jumped, with the exception of Naruto, looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"The most important skill for a shinobi is to remain hidden", the silver haired ninja said aloud for the three to hear. ' _Good they've hid themselves well'_

'Remembering' the bell test, the blonde taunted Kakashi, "Come at me, Kakashi-sensei".

"And you're a little bit off", Kakashi responded.

' _What an idiot'_ , thought Sasuke behind the bushes looking at the two.

"Shinobi taijutsu no. 1", Kakashi put his hand behind his pockets and then came out Icha Icha Paradise. This caused Naruto to laugh.

"You already know this is a serious situation, Naruto. Laughing will do you no good". Kakashi said while reading the book.

"Hey hey Sensei…", Naruto grinned mischievously. "Do you wanna know the ending?"

"There's no way I'll fall into a trap like that", deadpanned Kakashi.

"Oh my bride, thou art mine and mine alone, the gods have decreed our union, so wherefore this hesitation…", Naruto said dramatically.

' _NO!'_ "STOOOOPPPPP!", Kakashi covered his ears. Glancing at Naruto, his eyes widened. _'I can read his lips. There's no way he reads those…'_

He stopped seeing Naruto making the hand signs for the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

' _Shadow Clones… Where did he learn that?'_ , Kakashi was surprised at this sudden downturn of events.

Three Narutos poured into existence grinning. "Get him boys", Naruto called.

"Illusions? No! Those aren't illusions. They have physical bodies", Sakura muttered.

' _What kind of jutsu is that'_ , Sasuke watched on in amazement.

"No matter how many physical clones you create, that won't be enough to stop me", said Kakashi as he continued to read. A clone emerged from the sides attempting to kick him, only for Kakashi to just jump. The other clone attacked above, again evading it by rolling to the side still clutching his book.

' _Where's Naruto?',_ Naruto wasn't in Kakashi's field of vision. Crouching on the ground he heard a voice.

' _That's the tiger seal'_ , Sasuke was surprised seeing the hand seal that Naruto has.

' _He's at my back'_. Kakashi glanced at his back, seeing Naruto grinning.

"Konoha's Secret Taijutsu Technique: A Thousand Years of Death". Naruto didn't succeed poking at Kakashi's butt as the latter turned into a log.

"NO WAY! THAT'S MY PERFECT REVENGE".

' _Substitution Jutsu, normally done by substituting a plant or animal in the shinobi's place, in which Kakashi replaced himself with a nearby log. This caused Naruto's 'jutsu' to fail',_ Sasuke analyzed the situation.

Still behind the bushes, he saw Kakashi walking paying no mind to his surroundings.

' _NOW'!_ Sasuke leapt from behind the bushes seeing an opening at Kakashi. Throwing kunai and shuriken at Kakashi, it was replaced again by a log.

' _Another substitution. He's shown an opening on purpose and I obviously fell into his trap'_ , Sasuke glanced at the nearby bushes seeing Kakashi leaping at him.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Sakura jumped out of her hiding spot wanting to find Sasuke. And then, she saw a bloodied Sasuke in her wake.

"Sakura…Help me…". 'Sasuke's' voice caused her to scream and fall down into unconsciousness.

At the treetops, still reading his book, Kakashi muttered, "I did it a bit too much".

' _That scream…Sakura'_. The wind blew harshly at Sasuke's face as he glanced at the direction to where he heard the girl's scream coming from.

Interrupted by Kakashi's voice, he was caught off guard. "Shinobi fighting no. 2. Genjutsu, Sakura easily fell for it'.

"Genjutsu…I'm not the same as them", Sasuke replied confidently.

"Not until after you get a bell, Sasuke-kun", Kakashi's voice within his range as the shinobi is behind him reading the book underneath a tree.

Sasuke widened his legs into fighting stance, picking up kunai from inside his pocket and threw it at Kakash, only for the man to easily dodge.

"Such obvious attack is pointless". Kakashi replied. "A trap?"

Kakashi jumped at all the kunai aiming at him, only for it to hit the tree. Sasuke fought toe to toe with Kakashi while Naruto just observing at the sidelines.

' _This is the perfect time to do this. How do you do this again, Shikamaru?'_ , Naruto smirked evilly.

"You're obviously different from the other two, Sasuke-kun. Might quite as well acknowledge your worth", Kakashi applauded which earned a smirk from the Uchiha.

A flurry of hand seals, Sasuke said, "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu".

' _A genin shouldn't have enough chakra to perform the jutsu',_ Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise.

Fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth consuming his surroundings.

' _He's gone. In the air, by my side, behind me'_

"Below you", a voice cut in into Sasuke's musings as Kakashi pulled Sasuke from underneath.

"Shinobi fighting lesson no. 3, ninjutsu. Well you're already way further than the other", Sasuke just looked at Kakashi with a scowl on his face.

At the other side, Naruto began to laugh at himself as held the ringing bells at his hand.

' _That was a lucky shot. I'm obviously drained by now. Didn't know I can even manipulate it. Practicing it later on then'._ Keeping the bells in his pocket, he leapt off, running around trying to hide from Kakashi.

The alarm rang and three were called out.

"Not only that you didn't get the bell from me but I'm willing to give you a second chance after lunch", Kakashi explained.

"Do you mean this?", Naruto asked innocently holding up the two jiggling bells.

' _How?'_ , the three thought in resonance.

"When you were distracted with the Icha Icha spoiler, I had one of my clones grab the bells from behind you. And then when you retaliated with the attack, I let the clones hid the bells under the water for you not to find it. Simple as that", Naruto explained.

"But, I'll be the only one to obviously hold back these two. Sakura-chan's had very high grades, while Sasuke is a prodigy. I don't have the strength to keep up with them when it comes to a real fight. What I really want in this life is just simple, just watching clouds, marry a girl not too ugly or too pretty, have two children, the other a boy and the other a girl, and then live the rest of my life watching the clouds".

Somewhere, Nara Shikamaru sneezed.

"So yeah, that's it", Naruto stopped. "Pass them Kakashi-sensei. I'm weak and I'll hold them back as I don't have the strength to aid them with their goals and aspirations. I'm going back to the Academy. I passed this third graduation exam but hey, I can still enter into a fourth time into the Academy right?"

' _Naruto…'_ , Sakura watched at Naruto smiling.

"Why do this for us?", Sasuke interrupted. "You're the one who successfully got the bells and you're just giving it to both of us? It seems unfair giving you're the one who got the bells and then you'll be sent back at the Academy while I didn't even get it".

"I should be the one to go back at the Academy", this was Sakura's turn to explain. "I didn't do anything and I just watched at the sidelines. I fell for a simple genjutsu while the both of you did the hard work of fighting Kakashi-sensei and you, Naruto…you got it successfully by yourself. I'll be the one who should be sent back to the Academy, not you".

Kakashi stared at the three bickering at each other.

"No Sakura-chan…I'm a born failure. Fate has decided it on me", Naruto explained while inwardly he was laughing. _'I'm sounding like Neji'._

Team Guy currently have a practice and Neji sneezed.

"Fate has declared that both of you should be splendid shinobi. You have the innermost potential, Sakura-chan. As for Sasuke, I hate to admit it but he's better than me. He deserves to pass so I'd be giving these bells to you and Sasuke".

"Are you sure of that Naruto?", Kakashi asked in a serious tone.

With determination, Naruto replied. "Yes. No turnarounds, I'll be giving it. Like I said earlier, a fourth time in the Academy isn't so bad. Who knows? I'll be lucky again this time". Putting on his plastered grin, he tossed the bells to Sasuke and Sakura to which both easily caught.

"Hmmm….I don't know what to say of this but all of you pass". This caused massive shock at the both while Naruto feigned confusion.

"What? Why?", Sakura asked.

"The bells were a test to pit you against each other. Naruto attacked alone along with his clones. Sasuke fought toe to toe with me and you, despite the potential you have was easily defeated by a simple genjutsu", explains Kakashi.

"But how does this turn of events make us pass?", Sasuke looked at Kakashi with an unreadable expression on his face.

"The answer is teamwork. At the test, you didn't work with each other. Naruto and Sasuke are focused at getting a bell at me. Sakura, you're only thinking of Sasuke and not Naruto. Despite those shortcomings, Naruto chose to sacrifice his self so that the two of you could pass. The duties are done by the team. While superior ability for a shinobi is needed for victory, there's the underlying circumstance of teamwork. No matter how strong someone is, if there's no teamwork within the group, defeat will only plunge you. Individual plays that disrupt the team can put someone in danger. For example, Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies"

"What?!", earning a shout from Sakura.

"You see. If a hostage is taken you will have two choices in this scenario. You can't save both", Kakashi explained at the three.

"But there's still always the third choice", Naruto interrupted earning a surprise from the team.

"Haven't you been listening, Naruto? In a life or death battle, only two choices are there. Scenario number one is saving the victim and doing the condition of the hostage taker. Or, you do the other one of sacrificing your teammates for the sake of the mission", Kakashi said.

"While it is the common scenario, I'd rather kill myself", Naruto replied. Another gasp was in the crowd.

"If I'm in this scenario you give me a choice to kill Sakura or Sasuke dies, or just abandoning them, I'd kill myself. Killing a comrade in cold blood is heinous if that comrade is someone who you truly care about. I'd rather die with honor than live with the blood of a friend staining my hands for eternity. Those who sacrificed their comrades for the sake of the mission are trash and the one who did the job of killing a particular comrade so the other lives are trash. The greatest honor is self-sacrifice. While it's natural to be a little selfish sometimes, too much selfishness will cause you to erode your judgment. Choosing your own self for the sake of others is no honor, it's mere foolishness", Naruto replied with conviction.

' _You're interesting, Naruto',_ Kakashi thought.

"Do you see these names at the memorial stone?", Kakashi glanced at the landmark behind him. "The names of the shinobi carved in here are no ordinary heroes. They're the ones who died sacrificing themselves for the sake of the village. A great man once told me, those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash".

' _Uchiha Obito…I hope you see the error of your ways. But I do have a plan to thwart Black Zetsu and Madara. I just don't have the strength yet. But first of all'_ , Naruto glanced at the sky, knowing that anytime sooner or later, they'll arrive.

* * *

A pale skinned man trained endlessly along with his foster father who has the same skin color as him.

"I won't come at that planet seeing I just had my own demise at that cretin's hands". Incorporating each ninjutsu with every taijutsu is so valuable that he's ensured of his own victory this time.

"But the collision of the strongest attacks caused a tear in the void. Apparently, the meeting of your strongest attacks caused the souls of those involved at the other dimension to merge with the soul of this reality. That reality became chaotic but eventually, those remnants merged with the you in here". He explained perfectly while dodging each attack of his foster son.

Momoshiki eventually stopped and asked, "Is he aware, too?"

"That I'm not sure. Though I believe Urashiki imprisoned him in a time freeze".

Momoshiki smiled. "No interference then. The only thing that will interfere are those vulgar creatures".

"Momoshiki-sempai, you're still here". A familiar voice echoed at the barren planet.

"How's the situation with Toneri?", Kinshiki asked.

"Yes, yes. I took care of that. Now, how about those jinchuuriki?", Urashiki said excitedly.

"We have a lot of time in the world to enact our plans", Momoshiki grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Truth is but a similar to an illusion

-My Own Quote

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Naruto slid carefully into their meeting place, successfully avoiding the parading village guards. He was far away from Konoha, leaving only a Shadow Clone on his bed. The man was waiting behind a tree line, crossing his arms. The moon that night failed to illuminate his whole features as the darkness is more dominant behind the tree that he was standing on.

"You're the type of individual who has a death wish", the man cut off the silence while Naruto walked towards him.

"Did they see?", the blonde asked.

"I have a lot of experience than you youngling. I know what I'm doing".

Naruto reached out in his pocket some material possessions that he stole from other bandits he pillaged. "This is all I have, will this be enough?"

"You sure have a lot of wealth in your hands", says the man, pocketing the cash into his cloak.

"I already made a deal with you so do your part. I expect great things from you", Naruto said.

"Show respect to your elders if you don't want to be killed", he says preparing to jump off the trees. "And one more thing", he continued. "Don't let yourself be captured".

"We are far from being friends but wishing you the same is no harm for me". The blonde replied, watching on the figure disappearing into the woods.

Naruto ran back into Konoha, jumping into the trees and forests. The cool wind brushed through his features, revealing his blonde hair underneath a mask. Despite that, both parties knew each other's faces and with the right price, the blonde knew that the person he contacted to can perform the job above his expectations.

There are a lot of threats everywhere. Naruto was stressed as he reached the gates. Opening the window of his home, he signaled his clone and then it poofed out of existence. He hasn't gotten a decent sleep lately. Comics littered the floor with various protagonists having different powers. One female protagonist had the power to make an explosion in an empty space, another had the ability to summon weapons without the use of a scroll. The latter is advanced fuuinjutsu he knew. Fuuijutsu is the art of sealing and sealing objects needed scrolls, to which these objects to be contained.

In the case of this protagonist he read, she summons weapons and armor from several pocket dimensions, effectively donning them in battle giving a wide variety of effects. Doing this for the first time is tricky as he knew nothing of time space dimensions. Papers littered everywhere, with Naruto's diagrams and drawings pertain to summon a weapon out of thin air without hand seals. In this stage, hand seals aren't necessary but this will be an impossible feat. But he is Naruto. He can make the impossible possible.

Trashing around his room, he experimented on with his kunai. Settling down the weapon on the floor, he focused all his intention to make the weapon disappear. He read on the comics again, trying every possible theory on his head.

' _What I need is chakra control to which I suck. Medical ninjas practice with a fish to better control their chakra to which I will do'._ There was a semi-alive fish that Naruto caught from the river earlier on. Putting on his hands at the fish, he focused on the amount of chakra he exerted. And then the fish exploded.

"Damn!", he grunted. "How does even the Otsutsuki do it?"

He spent the hours focusing on several fishes. Most exploded, others died and others nothing happened. He wanted to give up at this point but he knew that his nindo is to never give up so why would he give up? He already knew how to walk on walls, and walk on water. The biggest problem here is control. He had massive amounts of chakra, which in turn did not allow him to have that advanced chakra control like Sakura. But the Otsutsuki clan, they, too, possess massive amounts of it. How can they control it that much?

Questions and questions start pouring down on Naruto's head. Pulling on his hair in frustration, he got out of his house. It was already around 10PM, and luckily for him, he was in time before the comics store will be closed. Naruto isn't fond of comics, though he remembered reading them in his spare time.

"You're too late at night Naruto that we're already closing off", the owner said.

"Do you still have those comics in the action genre?"

"Yeah, lots of it. Though I won't sell you anymore considering it's already too late. Just come back tomorrow", the owner replied.

"No, I can't. We have a mission and I can't go into your store".

"It's not that these editions are running out. We still have plenty in stock".

"I know…", Naruto scratched his head. "But youngsters these days are heavily invested on those types of genre. Who knows?"

"Yeah, yeah. How many will you buy?". The owner entered the store followed by the blonde.

"All of it".

"Wh-What?", the owner bulged his eyes in a comedic manner seeing the wad of cash on Naruto's hand.

"I didn't expect that you're so fond of these things", he said.

"Just hurry up!", Naruto said in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. No need to be so demanding". The owner prepared all the comics; put them into a large box. Minutes later, Naruto was outside, carrying 3 large boxes of action comics.

' _I didn't know this was supposed to be so heavy'._ He thought.

He kicked the door and hurried into his room. He spilt the contents of all the comics he bought and read and read for potential techniques and skills he's going to invent to be used in preparation for the arrival of the Otsutsuki.

"This is too ridiculous", he told himself. The man with the ability to stretch himself? That's too funny and way impossible unless he had a bloodline or something. He threw comic after comic. He saw one with the ability to eat fire, to which is interesting but no logic behind it. Another incorporated elemental ninjutsu with taijutsu, much similar to how Tsunade fights but the lady only uses chakra enhanced attacks. The other manipulates elements but all come out black in nature. Black lightning, black fire and black wind.

"I like it. God Slayer", Naruto chuckled to himself.

He's interested in this ability. The girl manipulated wind and can heal her own wounds without hand seals. She even eats wind or air to replenish herself. Another character he saw had the ability to affix their power into certain things and can change the entire world, which obviously requires massive amounts of chakra if were to perform in real life. This girl turned a princess into a rat, connected her eye into the sky and turned soldiers into berserkers. It seems she's a real god if she's real. Another comic that caught on his eye had the ability to materialize memories. He then read the dialog of the character in the comic.

" _ **With Orga's black lightning and your ice, I make it Sword of Frozen Black Lightning. With my ability, I easily memorize all abilities I saw and then give birth to it by combining two or several of them. Your memories are your weapons"**_

"That was a great dialog", Naruto said. "Giving memories forms, quite versatile and highly effective. Even a Kekkei Genkai can be replicated and combine it with another, having a new hybrid of abilities all at once. But still, I haven't found some clues as to how control chakra better without hand seals. The Otsutsuki have huge amounts of it and can easily sway forth their hands to just have another jutsu in existence".

Ability to manipulate time, ghosts, everything and everything. Naruto listed down all potential abilities he wanted to invent and no one would replicate. He opened another box, dug through a whole stockpile of comics and saw a character.

"Using spiritual power?", Naruto muttered. "Chakra is composed of two kinds of energies, physical energy and spiritual energy. Spiritual energy is derived from the consciousness…"

Looking on at some explanations at the comics, he saw this passage.

" _ **When one has massive amounts of spiritual power, their soul also becomes powerful. Spiritual power is linked into our mental energies. When one thinks, those thoughts come forth and spread throughout the mind. For those thoughts be given form, the key is visualizing. Visualizing the desired effect and then believing in it will make what you want come to life**_ ".

At that moment on, Naruto reached his Eureka moment. That's it. Books in the library will do no good but comics will give clues. That's it, how to control it. Ignoring the trash bin of his room, he positioned again his kunai and visualized that it will disappear.

"Naruto, focus, focus. Believe in yourself. It will take a while", he chanted under his breath. Imagining the kunai will disappear and be stored into an empty void, he continued pouring in his willpower. His head ached but kept his focus. Still no effect. Minutes turned to an hour until later on, Naruto screamed in frustration.

"I take it back. I think the library will help". But then, Naruto looked on at the single kunai on the floor and then it disappeared into view.

"Holy…how come?" Rubbing his eyes to see if he was imagining, the kunai wasn't there anymore. Naruto felt a strange sensation on his forehead, something ticklish despite the throbbing headache. Wanting the kunai to reappear, the kunai again appeared and dropped out on his head, causing him to fall down on the floor. Rubbing his head in pain, he can't believe that such simple act such as visualization will do the trick.

He did it again and then the kunai disappeared. Excited at this prospect, he made all his weapons disappear but at the cost of a huge headache. He practiced that very night and before he noticed it, it was already dawn.

* * *

The team meetings began for the first mission and when Team 7 saw Naruto, he was only wearing some black swim briefs and a set of black sleeveless waistcoat with gold on its rims. It was further accentuated with high black boots and some black lipstick. He sauntered groggily, with his eyelids almost dropping. There were black bags under his eyes but was further intensified by black eyeliner just for what he term 'fashion effect'.

"Naruto? What happened to you?", Kakashi asked.

"Had a party…", Naruto replied.

' _So indecent…'_ , Sasuke thought to himself. Meanwhile, Sakura wondered what brought on the change in Naruto's wardrobe.

It was so indecent that it made the pink haired blush and cover her eyes. For Naruto, this is fashion, better than that Franky character he saw. The clothes he wore for his upper torso was modeled after that comic character named Natsu though he only changed the colors. And those black boots and piercings were modeled after that Gajeel. His black lipstick and eye shadow was inspired from that super intelligent Lawliet, who is a detective and is very intelligent.

"Naruto, change your clothes", Kakashi ordered. "You're way too indecent".

"Kakashi-sensei, this is fashion!", Naruto insisted while doing the Franky pose. All three sweatdropped at this. Seeing no point to argue with the blonde, they proceeded with their first D rank mission.

In the forest, Naruto and Sasuke were hiding behind the trees, looking for the target.

"What's the distance to the target?", the voice of their teacher can easily be heard into their earpiece.

"About five meters…", Sasuke replied.

"I'm ready", Naruto added.

"So am I", came the reply of Sakura.

"Go!", Kakashi signaled. The three genin leaped out of the bushes and wanting to end this, Naruto immediately leapt for the cat.

"Got ya!"

"Good lost pet Tora retrieved", Kakashi said casually. Immediately, in the Hokage Tower, Shijimi, the owner of Tora, hugged the cat fiercely.

Naruto ignored the overwhelming 'affection' of Madam Shijimi and he just wanted to have a C rank mission.

"Now, Team 7's next duty is babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village and help with some potato digging".

"No!", Naruto exclaimed in exaggeration. "No more of these stupid missions. We want something cooler, more like real shinobi". Naruto said while making his arms in a cross formation.

"You idiot, you're just a rookie!".

Naruto covered his ears with the sheer intensity of Iruka's voice vibrating in the air.

"And not to mention, your clothes are way too indecent. Go home and change it!", Iruka bumped on his fists on Naruto's head.

"But this is fashion!", Naruto insisted, earning another bump on his head.

"That's enough", Hiruzen interrupted. "If he doesn't want to change his clothes so be it. Though people from other villages will see us in a new light because of you".

"Anyway, about these missions, each one is divided into ranks. A, B, C, and D. These ranks pertain on difficulty level with S being the highest and most dangerous. Shinobi are also divided, with the genin being the lowest, chuunin next, and then jounins. When a mission becomes completed, the client receives payment in exchange for their services. In…"

"Stop, stop! We already know!", Naruto waving his arms in a no.

"I apologize for that", Kakashi said.

"If you insist, I'll give you a C rank mission". This earned surprises except for Naruto. "A protection on a certain individual".

There entered, Tazuna in his glory.

"What's this? A bunch of brats out here to protect me? Especially you only wearing underwear, are you really a ninja?"

"This is fashion!", Naruto defended with eyes bulging in intensity.

"I told you that it will give a bad image to others", Sakura said.

"I am the super bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge".

Later that day, the five of them departed going to the Land of Waves.

"And Naruto", said Kakashi, glancing at his student at the gates. "You didn't bring any of your necessities".

"Nah, don't worry about me. Can handle it myself". Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Just don't regret it if you don't have weapons with you", Kakashi said, continuing on walking along with the client.

' _Haku, Zabuza, this time I'll protect you'._


End file.
